Taking Over Me
by AshyyBaby
Summary: Look for a beacon -- a light shining...somewhere. You're never really alone. Two hearts always beat together. It's only a matter of time.


The night had fallen all around him. In his mind, a movie played -- play, pause, rewind, stop; rewind, pause play.

The memories never got fuzzy to him as they circled his brain, just beneath the roots of his spikey chestnut hair. But he couldn't shake this feeling of distance; of seperation, a disapating bond. It knotted at his stomach, making it hard to breathe as he stared off, counting the endless streams of stars overhead.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream,_

And as the key bearer closed his eyes, he couldn't help but let his mind continue to wander. Her face lingering on the backs of his eyelids -- her laugh ringing in his ears. Oh how his heart ached, the surging pain making each tiny muscle tense and twtich. His soul was breaking, something ordinarly hard to come by. But slowly, surely it was. It seemed so pointless to keep grasp of the hope that still lingered in his mind. But, somehow he did.

_and dream I do_

And this hope came in the shape of none other than a star. The trinket was locked between his fingers, stabbing into the digits, but he didn't care. All Sora cared about was finding her; pulling her close and refusing to let go. Nothing would stop him from finding his love; nothing would keep them apart.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you_

And so he whispered into the dark of the night, the words whisped away by the wind as soon as they were spoken: "I miss you--

_I have to be with you_

"I'll find you--

_To live, to breathe_

"I promise."

_You're taking over me_

The damp walls of the cave radiated outward, brushing her fragile skin, making her shiver. Frail fingers culred around boney arms as she teetered from foot to foot, shifting her weight slowly thorough the familiar cavern. White scars edged into silver granite -- drawings scribbled from wall to wall. All except one. It was their wall. His and hers. No other markings polluted the surface. Just the silloettes of their childhood apperances -- only a single thing changed.

_Have you forgotten all I know,  
And all we had_

Tears always bubbled into her eyes when she came here. And each and everytime -- always -- she'd sink to her knees, legs too weak to support her thin frame. Her indigo hues lacked their usual luster as she traced the scratchy lines of the addition to their childish portraits. Her fingers gingerly touched the wall, her digits numb with a sadness that had been dwelling in her being for the creeping year.

_You saw me mourning my love for you,_

Suddenly, the image of them sprawled out on the sandy beaches flooded her mind. The sun drifted slowly into the foggy horizon, slivers of cloud painted a sweet cotton candy pink. Then there was warmth in her cold hands -- the rememberance of the moment that her heart stopped -- each and every time -- his fingers curled through her own.

_And touched my hand_

Brackish tears rolled from her eyes, staining her cheeks and pooling on the hard rock below her bare knees. Her hand was shaking now as she outlined the edges of Sora's addition to this masterpeice. But the myth that rehearsed itself in the back of her mind seemed so bleak to her now. How could destiny be intertwined when it felt like eternity since she had last put her arms around him? Why had he left her with this message? -- the one that broke her heart each time she saw it? But, despite these questions, the corners of her lips still twitched into an involuntary smile. She couldn't help it. Just the thought of Sora offering out a paopu to her...it made her heart sing; shining just a little glimmer of hope back into the fire of her being. That paopu was what would keep her believing.

_I knew you loved me then_

"Oh, Sora," came her frail voice, barely audible, even echoing back in her own ears. "I know you'll keep your promise--

_I believe in you_

"I'll be waiting here for you. 'Cause, no matter what, I'll keep myself from forgetting --

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

"I can say it now, because I know I'm not crazy--

_I have to be with you_

"I love you, wherever you are. And I know we'll be together. Someday soon --

_To live, to breathe_

"And that's my promise."

_You're taking over me_

The fragments of Sora's memories came sputtering back in a choppy wave. The strange dreams that had engulfed his mind for the greatest portion of his fourteenth year. Waves engufled him as he plunged down, down, down to the bottomless sea -- but, suddenly, there was air. He threw his head back and sucked in a long breath. The lull of the ocean was silent -- his world muted, but still, he responded immediatley as a girl awaiting at the shore mouthed his name. Suddenly his legs were pulling him through the water, the current pulling him back. But nothing could stop him from reaching her. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! And then, he was falling. Down through the air, towards the sky -- if such a thing was possible. However, that was not the thought that currently clouded his mind; all he could focus was her, her face, the fear in her eyes, as she reached out for him, calling his name, though the sweet melody of her voice never touched his ears.

"Kairi," he breathed suddenly, his voice raspy as he held back firy tears.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

"Sora..."

Somehow, Kairi's shaky legs had dragged her all the way to the brim of the island, where the slow waves collided with the shore. Here was their signature hangout; the islet where the paopu tree lay nestled lazily on it's side, leaves long and broad, like a kelly green umbrella. Maybe it was just the glint of the sun, but the princess could swear that she see the shadow of his back turned to her, waiting for her, as she crossed the golden grains to him.

_If I look deep enough_

And at that moment, both he and she, though universes apart, reached towards their chests, fingers curling into fists, and rested. In the back of their minds, they could tell -- their pulses beating slowly behind their ribs...it didn't seem so lonely anymore.

_So many things inside that are just like you  
Are taking over_

And as strange as it seems, the knight and the princess both smiled, their eyes twinkling like the stars that pierced through the heavens as night fell around them.

"We won't be alone much longer," whispered Sora, the wind carrying his voice away from his lips.

And on the finally dark shores of Destiny Islands, only a single tear was left to fall, as the ruby angel touched her cheek, closed her eyes, and said:

"I know we won't."

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_


End file.
